Seiyo Boys High?
by Calm and Crazy
Summary: Amu and Yume. The duo that rely on each other, that should and always will be together. Kenji and Kazuo. Brothers,or sisters? Amu and Yume now go to a place every girl wants to go to! Or not... an all boys highschool isn't that great...
1. How Did I Get Involved?

"Yume."

"Yeah, Amu?"

"Why are we dressed like _this_ again?"

"I made a bet."

"So, how did I get involved?!"

"You were passing by, happen to be my best friend, and I couldn't do this alone."

"Oh."

* * *

**Amu's POV**

Me and Yume, my best friend in the whole wide world, walked in the doors of Seiyo Boys High. Boy's highschool, why are you there? I bet that's what you're asking. Yume made a bet with one of her other friends that we could go to a boys school for one flippin' year! She owes me big time. I had to cut my hair! Well, I guess that's sorta' okay since she did too, and she loves her hair more than I love mine. So now, here we are, dressed as males.

"You two fine young men must be the new students..." This lady scared me. She kept looking us up and down and up and down like she was trying to make sure we were actually the boy gender. WICH WE'RE NOT!

"Yes Miss, we're the new students." Yume is way to good at being a boy, even her voice is male-ish. Wierd my sweet, sweet Yume.

"Okay sweet petes, what are your dumplin' little heads names?" What did she say? Something about our names. I think. Maybe... no.

"My name is Mori Kazuo." In Japanese Kazuo means second son, this was Yume's name.

"My name is Mori Kenji." Kenji means first son, it's my name. We're pretty lucky we have one thing in commen about our features. Honey glazed eye color. Her hair is brown and mine is pink. We are the same hieght though.

"Okay Kenji, Kazuo, here are your class schedules. It's a great day for you, your classes are the same." She smiled warmly and let out a soft chuckle. Me and Yume walked up to our new dorm. The floor was blue and black, the walls were red and black, the bed spread and furniture were a mixture of both.

"Wow. They sure do like veriaties of colors huh?" Yume stated examining the room.

"I wish I liked this many colors too." We both laughed a bit at our own jokes.

"We are soooo dorks." Yume said looking straight forward.

"I prefer the term 'dweeb' better." I replied. I sat down on a bed, it was probably taken but I could care less.

"Amu," I looked at Yume.

"We, umm... have two... other room mates." I stared at her dumbfounded.

"What if.... they find out!? And do stuff they shouldn't!?" I screamed panicked.

"If they even try I'll knock'em senceless." Yume, you realy are a great friend. I'm glad we're in all the same classes.

**Yume's POV**

While Amu-chan drifted off into her own world two -cough- males walked in. One had soft midnight hair and eyes. The other had red eyes and hair.

"Yo, why're ya' here?" Red-head asked.

"None of your business." That blue haired boy had already made his way over to Amu.

"Get. Away. From. Kenji." I ordered. He looked at me and smirked. He bent down and licked Amu's cheek!

"Get off pervert!" She yelled hitting him in the face. Boy am I glad I taught her how to kick a boys butt.

His buddy looked at him, after realising what happened he helped him up. Amu was already in 'go away' mode curled up in a ball staring down at her knees.

"Look what you did to Kenji! He's in 'go away' mode!" I yelled kicking blue in the shin. I just met him and already hate him!

While we bickered red-head and Amu were chatting away.

**Benjiro's POV (Red-head)**

I sat down by what seemed to be Kenji. I saw his eyes go back and forth between his brother and Ikuto. I started watching too.

"You licked his cheek!"

"I was messing with your head!"

"He's mentally depressed now!"

I could see his right eye twitch at this, "I'm not mentally depressed thank you very much."

"See!"

"Look at him! He can't even think straight!"

"He seems to me like he can!"

"GAY!"

"Benjiro's known me longer then you, and he's never once called me gay."

"Probably because he's gay too!"

My turn to twitch, "Don't drag me into your argument!" Next thing I knew Kenji's brother was on the floor coughing up blood. Kenji reacted immediatly sitting beside him rubbing his back.

"Ikuto! What'd you do!?" I shouted.

"Punched him in the gut." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Kenji crying.

"You jerk! How could you do that!?" Kenji stood up.

"He called me gay!" Ikuto spat back. This is gonna get ugly...

"He's on the floor coughing up blood!" Brownie kid already stopped coughing up blood and was watching with an amused smile on his face.

"But he called me gay! Me! Tsukiyomi Ikuto! Gay!" He screamed dramatically.

"No way! I can't believe he said that! EVEN THOUGH I STOOD HERE AND WATCHED HIM SAY IT!" He yelled back. Ikuto was about to punch him in the face before I stopped him.

"Ikuto, there freshman, and we already have one spot on the floor covered in blood, we don't need another." I started calming him down. That's a start.

* * *

**Hayden: How'd you like it?**

**Ikuto: Loved it.**

**Amu: Hated it.**

**Hayden: I'm glad you agree.**

**Ikuto: How many words in the story?**

**Hayden: I reached my goal of 1,000! ;D**


	2. Friends, Concert, Amu! Oh My!

**Amu's POV**

"What the flippin' heck do you want!?" I was tired of asking this mental kid who called himself the sports prodigy.

"I want... an ice cream." That's it. In one swift motion I kicked him in the place where the sun don't shine.

"And I want four hours of my life back! BUT I GUESS THAT WON'T HAPPEN EITHER!" I slammed the door right in his face.

"Who was that?" Benjiro asked me curiously.

"_A soccer prodigy_." I replied smugly. "A SOCCER PRODIGY THAT DESERVES TO GO BACK TO HIS ROOM! GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR!" I yelled kicking the door.

"Why don't you let him in?" Benjiro asked.

"Because he took four precious hours of my life." I tweeted in the most wicked voice I could muster together.

"Oh... is he...okay?" He looked scared for a brief moment.

"He won't be if he doesn't get away from the door."

"Let him in. I promise he's safe."

"And I should trust the perverted gay coplaying cat guy's best friend, why?"

"Because Nagi's probably at the door too."

"Fine." I said opening the door.

Yume came running up behind me, "Don't do it! They're probably gay too!"

"Sure Kukai's annoying and I have long hair but I can reassure you we're not gay." A boy smiled sweetly.

**FIVE MINUTE TIME SKIP**

"Kenji, you have a recital in... five minutes." Yume stated.

"I'll skip the recital." I replied.

"You can't skip a recital like that!" She complained.

"Why not?" I pondered pulling out a drink from the fridge, the other boys were in the living room watching us intently.

"Because, oh I don't know, IT'S IN FRONT OF THE PRINCAPLE OF THE SCHOOL!" She screamed. The boys who already had drinks spit them out.

"You're?" Nagi started.

"Playing?" Kukai continued.

"In front of?" Benjiro veered.

"THE PRINCAPLE!?" They shouted in unison.

"Yeah, so?" I realy did not want to discuss it. I did not want people thinking I was some boy that was a stuck up snob.

"Princaple?"

"Yes." We all turned to the door, there stood the princaple in all his hooded glory.

"Ah, Kenji-kun, brought your back-up." He smiled sweetly.

"WE'RE NOT BACK UP!" Shouted a very angry Yuki. Her hair was white and very long, her eyes were also white. Jiro and Miku came in next. Miku was like a mini Ikuto with purple hair and eyes instead of blue, Jiro was the same except his hair and eyes are brown.

"Who is she?" Asked Kukai in a daze.

"Don't even think about it Souma." She hissed.

"She's Yuki, the drummer. The brown haired one is Jiro, he's the singer and guitarists, he usually does the easier guitar parts considering he's not to good at it. Well, he's usually the singer most the time. Miku is one of our guitarist." I answered.

"One of your guitarists?" Nagi asked.

"I play guitar and pinao too. Same goes for Amu-chan, but she also sings." Jiro just burst out laughing.

"Jiro pull it together or I'll beat you to death!" Yuki smacked him over the head.

"She reminds me of my twin sister, Nadeshiko." Nagi said.

"When can we meet this _Amu-chan_?" Kukai asked clearly amused. I could feel my face get hot. Jiro burst out laughing again, Yuki, Miku, and Yume chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" He pondered.

"The world may never know Kukai, the world may never know." Yume said shaking her head back and forth.

"I can't make it today and neither can Kazuo. So we're sending Amu-chan and Yume-chan." Yuki squealed.

"Yay! Amu-chans coming! Amu-chans coming! So is Yume! So is Yume!" She jumped up and down.

"Oh, we also invited some friends Kenji-kun." Miku stated.

"Who?" Me and Yume asked.

"Rima, Yaya, Kairi, Tadase, and everyone else from your old school." He replied simply.

"Even Saaya?"

"Even Saaya." Yuki sounded depressed.

**TIME SKIP TO CONCERT**

Yuki wore a aqua turtle neck, knitted green sweater-jacket over it, aqua and greend plaid pants tucked in to Ug boots. Her hair was in her usual pony tail.

Jiro had on the middle school uniform in highschool size. His hair was messy.

Miku had on a white puffy shirt, black pants and shoes. His hair was neatly comed out.

I had a red and white plaid jacket, white tank-top, loose black pants, and black boots. Before me and Yume came we put on some wigs to match our old hair.

Yuki went to the drums, while Jiro and Miku went to the guitars, I went to the mic.

Even Angels Fall

By: Jessica Riddle

_You've found hope  
You've found faith,  
Found how fast she could take it away.  
Found true love,  
Lost your heart.  
Now you don't know who you are._

_She made it easy,  
Made it free,  
Made you hurt til you couldn't see.  
Sometimes it stops,  
Sometimes it flows,  
But baby that is how love goes._

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

_It's a secret no one tells;  
One day it's heaven, one day it's hell.  
It's no fairy tale;  
Take it from me,  
That's the way it's supposed to be._

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall._

_You laugh, you cry, no one knows why  
Behold the thrill of it all...  
You're on the ride  
You might as well  
Open your eyes_

_You will fly and you will crawl;  
God knows even angels fall.  
No such thing as you lost it all.  
God knows even angels fall.  
Even angels fall  
Even angels fall_

* * *

**Me: I got over my goal of 1,000! Without this part at the end I have 1,162 words! ;D**

**Ikuto: So what.**

**Me: I haven't put in like any Amuto yet, do you want me to change it to a Kukamu? There is a bit of that in there.**

**Ikuto: NO!**


	3. Meet The Girls? BOO!

**Kukai's POV**

After all of those people at the concert left we went back to school. Kenji punched me in the gut, jaw, and eye for saying perverted things about Amu,Yume, and Yuki.

"I don't feel so good." Kazuo said with one hand cupped over his mouth and the other to his stomach.

"What is it Kazuo?" Kenji asked walking over to him.

"I think... I had some bad shrimp." And after that...the shrimp left him... it decided Kenji shoes were better...

"You owe me shoes, and something else I'm not exactly sure what is." He stated.

"I only owe you shoes. Who saved your girly butt when you were five?" What are they talking about?

"My girly butt was four and there girly butts were twelve." He responded hands across his chest.

"Oh...you were four. Wich means... I was four?"

"Yeah, and they left because you had a spider in your hands."

"I know."

"Pfft."

"Pfft? What kind of word is 'pfft'?"

"Heck if I know."

"O...kay?"

"Fish. Pie. You might cry." What. The. Heck.

"Pie. Fish. Serve the dish." Something is wrong with them.

**Benjiro's POV**

"There of in there own world." I stated simply what I saw. It was like they were the only two there right now.

"Maybe... they're realy close?" Kukai questioned.

"They live with each other." Ikuto hit the back of his head. _*ding dong*_ Kenji snapped back to reality and walked to the door.

"Who the heck are you? And what the heck do you want?" He asked before opening the door revealing an angry Utau, Rima, and Yaya. Girls were aloud here on weekends. Ya' know whats wierd. Kenji and Kazuo's friend have the same names but they aren't the same person. (A/N I wanted to get that straight. They realy are different people.)

"Hoshina Utau.

"Mashiro Rima."

"YUIKI YAYA!"

"We have some friends with the same first names as you. I guess... you can come in." He opened the door wider letting them in.

"HI! HI! What's your name!?" Yuiki-san asked Kenji and Kazuo.

"Mori Kazuo." Kazuo said.

"Mori Kenji." Kenji said.

"What's up?" They said in uniso.

"Are you two twins!?" Yuiki-san's always too excited.

"I guess..." Kenji looked at Kazuo.

"...You could say that." Kazuo looked at Kenji. Yaya stared at them.

"SO ARE YOU TWINS OR NOT!?" She questioned realy, realy loud.

"Mhm." Kenji said completed distracted by something.

"Kenji? Kenji... KENJI!?" Kazuo smacked him on the back of the head.

"What?" Hoshina glared at him.

"I'm serious. What'd I do?" He looked like he meant it.

"You went off in to 'MY WORLD' mode."

"Creative name for it Kazuo." He grabbed a pepsi from the fridge and pushed Kukai off the couch. He casually sat down. Kukai grabbed the side of the couch and pulled himself back up.

"What was that for!?" He asked frantically.

"You were in my way." Kenji replied taking a sip from his drink.

"I taught Kenji so well, didn't I?" He turned to me, I froze.

"Yes sir!" I saluted. I sat back down and looked at Kenji, he seemed realy focused. He crushed the can and the pop spewed all over his hand.

"K-kenji?" Even Kazuo seemed a little afraid to talk to him. Utau walked over to him and swatted him in the face. There was a big red mark on his cheek.

"Who do you think you are?" She asked her voice ice cold.

"I think I'm Mori Kenji." He stated simply.

"Well Mori Kenji is a son of a-"

"Don't say it!" Kazuo shouted, "Don't you dare finish that sentence." He glared.

"And what if I do?"

"I'll beat you to a pulp."

"I'm a girl. Boys can't hit girls."

"Yume can do it."

"Who's Yume?"

"A friend."

"Shut up." Everyone turned to see Kenji standing up staring at his two feet. "If Yume and Hoshina are gonna fight then they'd better pick a place where I can't see them."

"Well what if I don't shut up."

"I don't care if you do or don't." He replied walking to his bed, swiftly pulling the covers over his head.

"Kenji..." Kazuo stared.

"I just met you two and can tell you're alot of trouble. Your most likely those play boys who think they're all that." Utau confirmed.

"Utau, be quiet." Rima said pointing to the blankets where Kenji lay looking at her with pleading eyes as if saying 'I'm not'. Tears trickled down his pale face. Kazuo sat down by him.

"Look what you did. He's crying."

"Only softy's cry." Utau stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Well, then I'm a softy too." Kazuo defended. I smiled at how much they care for each other, at first I doubted they were brothers at all, now I trust them. Kenji was practically sobbing now. I can't believe I'm saying this...

"I guess that means I'm a softy too." They all stared at me wide eyed.

Kukai sighed before saying, "Same for me... AND NAGI TOO!" He quickly pointed to Nagi who seemed to be dumbfounded.

This time Ikuto sighed, "I suppose that means I'm a softy too."

"US TOO!" Yuiki screeched.

* * *

**Me: I went over my goal by four. :(**

**Benjiro: Is there something wrong with that?**

**Me: I only wanted one-thousand words in this chapter.**

**Amu: O...kay?**


	4. Classes?

**Yume's POV**

Today is the first day of classes. That stupid secratary changed our schedules... Now we only have a few classes together. I'm pretty lucky though because Nagihiko and Kukai are in my first class... There the same age as me and Amu. That reminds me. What is my first class?

I picked up my paper with all the classes on it, my first class is:Writing. Cool. I love to write and I'm pretty good at it too. I wonder what Amu has for first period? She never told me.

"Kenji!" I hollored Amu's boy name. I've grown an inch taller than her, so it feels wierd calling her Kenji. Kenji means first son and Kazuo means second son. I'm Kazuo and she's Kenji.

"Yeah Kazuo?" She hollored back. I need a better vocabulary you know that!

"What's your first class?" I asked her.

"..." Was what I got as a reply. This means it's either science or math.

"Math or science? Science or math?" I asked again.

"Math...advanced..." Advanced? Amu? Amu+Math=F- though. How the heck did she get advanced? I felt pity for the poor girl, stuck in a room with a bunch of perverted juniors. Lucky her they think she is a he. I put on the school uniform, and went straight to Kukai and Nagi's dorm. I knocked.

"Come in!" Nagi hollored, I opened the door to see two boys still...changing. I quickly sat on the couch and closed my eyes pretending to relax.

"Are you still tired Mori?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah." Was my simple reply, in my mid I was screaming 'OHMYGOSH!PUTSOMECLOTHESON!AUGH!'.

"Come on you two!" Nagi screeched grabbing me and Kukai by the wrists and pulling us to 's class.

When we entered on the board was written '**My name is Mashereo Sensai, but please call me Miki. Your first task is too just sit down and write as many stories as you can**' in big bold letters. This should be easy. I scribbled down word quickly, other boys started to stare. I had to make up new names though.

_"Jen."_

_"Yeah, Kiki?"_

_"Why are we dressed like this again?"_

_"I made a bet."_

_"So, how did I get involved?!"_

_"You were passing by, happen to be my best friend, and I couldn't do this alone."_

_"Oh."_

* * *

**_Kiki's POV_**

_Me and Jen, my best friend in the whole wide world, walked in the doors of Seiko Boys High. Boy's highschool, why are you there? I bet that's what you're asking. Jen made a bet with one of her other friends that we could go to a boys school for one flippin' year! She owes me big time. I had to cut my hair! Well, I guess that's sorta' okay since she did too, and she loves her hair more than I love mine. So now, here we are, dressed as males._

_"You two fine young men must be the new students..." This lady scared me. She kept looking us up and down and up and down like she was trying to make sure we were actually the boy gender. WICH WE'RE NOT!_

_"Yes Miss, we're the new students." Jen is way to good at being a boy, even her voice is male-ish. Wierd my sweet, sweet Jen._

_"Okay sweet petes, what are your dumplin' little heads names?" What did she say? Something about our names. I think. Maybe... no._

_"My name is Lukai Jun." In Japanese Jun means handsome, this is Jen's name._

_"My name is Lukai Aoi." Aoi means hollylock, althea, or blue, it's my name. We're pretty lucky we have one thing in commen about our features. Hazelnut eye color. Her hair is black and mine is green. We are the same height though._

_"Okay Jun, Aoi, here are your class schedules. It's a great day for you, your classes are the same." She smiled warmly and let out a soft chuckle. Me and Jen_ _walked up to our new dorm. The floor was blue and black, the walls were red and black, the bed spread and furniture were a mixture of both._

_"Wow. They sure do like veriaties of colors huh?" Jen stated examining the room._

_"I wish I liked this many colors too." We both laughed a bit at our own jokes._

_"We are soooo dorks." Jen said looking straight forward._

_"I prefer the term 'dweeb' better." I replied. I sat down on a bed, it was probably taken but I could care less._

_"Kiki," I looked at Jen._

_"We, umm... have two... other room mates." I stared at her dumbfounded._

_"What if.... they find out!? And do stuff they shouldn't!?" I screamed panicked._

_"If they even try I'll knock'em senceless." Jen, you realy are a great friend. I'm glad we're in all the same classes._

**_Jen's POV_**

_While Kiki-chan drifted off into her own world two -cough- males walked in. One had soft yellow hair and eyes. The other had orange eyes and hair._

_"Yo, why're ya' here?" Orange-head asked._

_"None of your business." That yellow haired boy had already made his way over to Kiki._

_"Get. Away. From. Aoi." I ordered. He looked at me and smirked. He bent down and licked Kiki's cheek!_

_"Get off pervert!" She yelled hitting him in the face. Boy am I glad I taught her how to kick a boys butt._

_His buddy looked at him, after realising what happened he helped him up. Kiki was already in 'go away' mode curled up in a ball staring down at her knees._

_"Look what you did to Aoi! He's in 'go away' mode!" I yelled kicking yellow in the shin. I just met him and already hate him!_

_While we bickered orange-head and Kiki were chatting away._

**_Luka's POV (Orange-head)_**

_I sat down by what seemed to be Aoi. I saw his eyes go back and forth between his brother and Jiku. I started watching too._

_"You licked his cheek!"_

_"I was messing with your head!"_

_"He's mentally depressed now!"_

_I could see his right eye twitch at this, "I'm not mentally depressed thank you very much."_

_"See!"_

_"Look at him! He can't even think straight!"_

_"He seems to me like he can!"_

_"GAY!"_

_"Luka's known me longer then you, and he's never once called me gay."_

_"Probably because he's gay too!"_

_My turn to twitch, "Don't drag me into your argument!" Next thing I knew Aoi's brother was on the floor coughing up blood. Aoi reacted immediatly sitting beside him rubbing his back._

_"Jiku! What'd you do!?" I shouted._

_"Punched him in the gut." Out of the corner of my eye I could see Aoi crying._

_"You jerk! How could you do that!?" Aoi stood up._

_"He called me gay!" Jiku spat back. This is gonna get ugly..._

_"He's on the floor coughing up blood!" Blackie kid already stopped coughing up blood and was watching with an amused smile on his face._

_"But he called me gay! Me! Jiro Jiku! Gay!" He screamed dramatically._

_"No way! I can't believe he said that! EVEN THOUGH I STOOD HERE AND WATCHED HIM SAY IT!" He yelled back. Jiku was about to punch him in the face before I stopped him._

_"Jiku, there freshman, and we already have one spot on the floor covered in blood, we don't need another." I started calming him down. That's a start._

I sat and admired my work. Miki appeared to be puzzled, (I GOT A BETTER VOCAB.) at all the boys swarmed around my desk. She motioned for them all to sit down and came up to me.

"Why were they all over here?" She asked with one hand on her hip and the other holding a clipboard.

"Heck if I know." I replied, I could see her frown slightly. She reached for my book and read it solomnly. She peered back up to me and smiled.

"You have a great talent Mori-san." I thanked her and she sat back down.

* * *

Calm: Hehehe!

Ikuto: Word count...

Crazy: Calm isn't being calm.

Amu: Word count!

Calm: 1,597!

Crazy: OH YEAH! WAY ABOVE OUR GOAL!

Amu: Great...

Ikuto: You used another chapter in this though. *smirk*

Crazy and Calm: *Death glare* What did you say?

Ikuto: ...

Calm: With this little chat we have an official count of 1,681 words.

EVERYONE: R&R!


	5. Great, Fainting, and Doctors! Oh My!

**Amu's POV**

I was currently in the dreaded class, math advanced. How the heck did I get math advanced!? I mean, I'm horrible at anything that involves adding, subtracting, dividing, or multiplying! So, at least I know Ikuto and Benjiro are in that class. And there's a really smart kid that sits beside me! You know what that means!? I CAN CHEAT ON MATH TESTS! That's great right!?

Okay time to start my math work.

**1. **(- 3 y+5 )·(- y- 5 )=- 4 y- 3 **Answer:** ∀y∈{- 73-11592 ;- 73+11592 }

**2.**(8 ·cosx+5 )·(-cosx-5 )+(-cosx-5 )·(2 ·cosx+4 )=(- 5 ·cosx-6 )·(2 ·cosx-4 ) **Answer:** x∈∅

Okay, the first two questions, scared me. But with the help of cheating off my friend, I'm fine! Okay I didn't cheat, the oh-so nice teacher helped me. AND I AM SO THANKFUL FOR THAT!

**3. **(- 2 ·coshz+4 )·(5 ·coshz-4 )+(- 2 ·coshz+3 )·(coshz+7 )=(- 3 ·coshz+5 )·(4 ·coshz-8 ) **Answer:** z=loge 53±1692

**4.** (- t- 2 )·(t- 4 )=- 2 t+3 **Answer:** ∀t∈{- 1 ;5 }

How do I know this? Oh wait, I don't! I'M FLIPPIN' GUESSING!

**5.** 5 p4- 6 p3+348 p2+1296 p- 27829 =6 p4+p3+5 p2- 7 p+17 **Answer: **∀p∈{9 ;- 13 ;- 17 ;14 }

La. Da. Da. Da. My brain is shutting down, isn't that great? La, da da, da. Hey, lookie! It's a teacher!

"Mori Kenji, is it?"

"Uh, yeah." Why is she talking to me, it's strange.

"Your math skills," I don't like where this is going, "are great!" I knew I'd mis- wait? Did she say great?

"My math skills... are great?" I asked, I stink at math!

"Yes, excellent job." Weird, I think she's lieing. All of a sudden someone knocked on the door. The teacher, swiftly walked to the door of the classroom before opening it revealing Nagi and Kukai. Ikuto and Benjiro were looking at the door now.

Kukai looked out of breath, and Nagi looked really worried.

"We...need..." Kukai began, he managed to say that much through breathes.

"We need Benjiro, Ikuto, and Kenji!" Nagi shouted for him, the teacher looked suprised.

"What for?" She pondered.

"Kazuo, Kenji's brother, also Ikuto and Benjiro's roomate is in an ambulance." Kukai said after he had caught his breath.

"HE'S WHERE!?" I stood up, they all turned to me.

"Why do you need Ikuto and Benjiro?" The teacher sked.

"Ikuto is the only one that can drive and Benjiro's dad works at the hospital." Nagi replied.

"Okay, boys you may leave." Benjiro, Ikuto, and I got up and ran to the boys who lead us to Ikuto's car. We finally made it to the hospital, I sat and stared at Yume. I remember the day she told me why this happened, it was the first day I had seen her pass out like that too.

**Flashback**

_I was eight, and so was Yume, we were playing with her new soccer ball. She was about to kick in to the goal, when it finally made it in she screamed, "GOAL!" When she landed back down she just fell over._

_My first reaction was screaming, then crying, then trying to wake her up, and screaming again. This time I screamed until everyone came outside._

_Last thing I remember was papa repeating soothing things in my ear. When me and her were both awake all the adults left the room._

_"Amu..." She mumbled._

_"Yume?"_

_"I'm sorry." She said._

_"What for?" I whispered._

_"Sometimes, I get really weak and pass out." She told me it was because of some type of disease, but she couldn't die from it._

**End of Flashback**

"..nji?" Someone said, I think they had been saying it for a while because a moment I felt somebody hit me in the back of the head.

"The doctor wants you!" Ikuto shouted. I went to the doctor who gave me paper's to fill out. The boys saw me walk back in but quickly returned there gazes to Yume. The doctor was the dad of a friend of mine so he knew what we were doing at the boys school.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah." I replied, he talked to me a minute before letting me go back inside.

"You okay, Mori?" Kukai asked.

"Yeah."

"You sure?" He asked again.

"Shut up."

"Is that all you can say?" He remarked.

"Yeah so shut up." Nagihiko and Ikuto let out a soft chuckle and Benjiro sighed. Ikuto whispered something in Nagi's ear.

"Kenji, have you ever been the person in the hospital bed?" Nagi asked.

I thought for a moment before replying, "Yeah, four times." I answered.

This time Kukai spoke up, "FOUR TIMES!? WHAT FOR!?"

"Different reasons." I said.

"What reasons?" Benjiro persued.

"Being sick."

"What sickness?"

"That kind when your sick."

"Gee, great explanation." Benjiro said before, a doctor who looked exactly like him came in.

"Ohayo, Benjiro, Ikuto, Nagi...and who's this?" He asked looking directly at me. My friends dad, the doctor who knew about me and Yuma, came in next.

"Ah, this is Kenji." He lied.

"Hmm...Kenji? Are you new her?" He questioned me.

"Yeah."

"Where did you live before?" The doctor asked, I think this doctor is out to get me.

"Tokyo." lied for me again.

"Kenji, you do know Kazuo has a sickness right?" Benjiro's father said curiously. Ikuto, Benjiro, Kukai, and Nagi looked at me.

"Yeah."

* * *

**Calm: O.o**

**Crazy: Hmm, did someone wake up Calm from a nap?**

**Kukai: Maybe...**

**Calm: In the story there are 1,050 words. Including this little chat there are 1,094.**


	6. Back In The Day!

"You mean you knew he was sick and didn't tell us!?" Kukai jumped up and stared at me. I just looked back at the ground and mumbled a small 'yes'. Nagihiko smacked him on the back of the head, "Maybe they wanted to keep it that way, right Kenji?" He smiled. I nodded my head in reply. **(A/N: Amu is Kenji! Yume is Kazuo!) **

Ikuto seemed to be in deep thought before he peaked his head up, "What type of disease is it?" He asked.

"It's not really a disease, every once in a while, no matter how much water he drinks, he get dehydrated and faints. That's all there is to it, nothing more." I replied acting as if I had rehearsed many times.

"Oh." Was all he said. I closed my eyes and silenly prayed Yume/Kazuo would wake up so we could go home. I've always hated, and I realy do mean _hate_ hospitals. With all my heart!!!!

She started moving her hand around, looking for something. I had a feeling I knew what it was. I smiled before reaching in my backpack and pulling out a gold locket. It was real gold too, on it was a small pendant in the shape of a soccer ball, because that's when I first saw her pass out. In a soccer field, other wise known as her backyard.

I walked over beside the bed and layed it in her hand. She gripped it tightly, when she did the boys looked at me and her. I decided to speak, "When he first passed out, we were in his backyard. Playing soccer, I bought the necklace for his tenth birthday, the next year I bought a soccer pendant, before his eleventh birthday I stole the chain and attached it. But, before I gave it back I put a picture inside." They looked at me as I griined.

I walked over to Kukai and flicked his forhead, "You have been flicked, now say something!" I fussed. He gave me a thimbs up and said, "Who's the picture of?"

I would have giggled, but since I was supposed to be Kenji, I chickled, "Yume and Amu." Nagihiko tilted his head, "Not to be rude but, why?"

I figured he'd ask that. "Cause," I began, "If there where a girl version of me and Kazuo, it'd be Amu and Yume. Oh that... and they were on a soccer field!" Ikuto and Benjiro smiled, then they started chuckling.

I grinned sheepishly, "At least it has some sort of meaning to it." Ikuto looked at me, "How long have you known Kazuo?"

"We're brothers."

"Why are you friends with him?"

"Cause he saved my sorry butt, and yet again, we're brothers."

"Why are you so important to each other?"

"Easy, me and him are family. We love the same things, we never go anywhere without the other, not even dates, basically, we're stuck together like glue."

"How do you know Amu and Yume?"

"We're relatives. So they ended up visiting at the same time, and we all fit together, like before, I said me and Kazuo were family, well there family too."

"Why'd you decide to go to our school?"

I frowned, "Well... it wasn't entirely my decision."

"What do you mean?" Benjiro furrowed his eyebrows.

"See, Yume placed a bet that me and Kazuo could stay in the school for at least a year."

"Why would you place a bet on that?" Nagihiko pondered.

"Me and Kazuo aren't the, _brightest_ apples in school..." I laughed nervously.

Kukai stood up. "What do you mean by _aren't exactly the brightest_?"

"See me, Kazuo, Amu, and Yume, are always getting into trouble. See Amu is a realy popular at school and is said to be Cool & Spicy even though she's shy, so she never backs down on a bet wich leads to trouble. Yume is realy tough and isn't afraid to throw a punch if you mess with her friends, wich also leads to trouble. Kazuo will basically defend anybody, even if he hates there guts, so he eventually ends up fighting there battles for them, wich yet again leads to trouble. And me? I just have a big mouth and need to learn when I should back down from a fight."

"If that girl, Amu, is shy, how come she sings in front of crowds?" Nagihiko obsereved.

"When Amu sings. she closes her eyes. That way she can't see anyone." I responded with confidence hidden in my voice.

"Is your hair naturally pink?" Kukai held his index finger to his chin, as if he was in deep thought.

"..." I just stared blankly at him. "Yes. It is." I finally said.

Ikuto snuck over to Yume and grabbed the locket, and smirked. Someday, I am gonna wipe that stupid little smirk right off his face. He opened and showed the boys the picture inside.

"Aww! How old were they here?" Benjiro asked.

"Yeah they were so kawaii (cute)!" Kukai shouted.

"Mhm." Ikuto and Nagihiko nodded in agreement.

"Amu and Yume? They were five." I thought back to that day.

**Flashback**

_Five year old Amu and Yume raced through the other soccer players with ease, probably because they were a year younger than the rest._

_Yume swiftly kicked the ball to Amu who roughly kicked it into the net. They both pumped there fist in the air and shouted "GOAL!". Before high-fiving. Soon enough the game was over, tthey had won first place. _

_Yume and Amu's moms called them over to take a picture. Yume layed her arm around Amu's shoulders, and Amu did the same in vice-versa._

_SNAP! And the picture had been taken._

**Flashback Over**

Ikuto smiled, this caught everyone off guard. Kukai jumped up adn pointed an accusing finger at Ikuto, "You smiled! TSUKIYOMI THE HEARTLESS PRINCE SMILED!" He started jumping up and down. The laughter I had been trying to hold in, came out all at once, the the others joined too.

"What are you boys laughing at?" Yume's mom walked in, she also knew about the bet, so I could call her mom.

"Kukai...said...the...dumbest...thing!" Nagi and me said in between laughs.

"Glad to see your getting along." She smiled, Yume looked just like her mom. Gold eyes and long brown hair. I, looked absolutely nothing like my real mother. Her eyes are golden yes, but mine are lighter, and her hair is brunnete. We had sat together before going to this school and decided Yume's parents would be my pretend parents, and my real parents would be our fake aunt and uncle. Yume's dad and my real parents showed up.

"How are you A- Kenji?" My mom asked.

"Fine." I half told the truth half lied, I mean, I am fine, but living with boys... is hard. It's definately different than living with Ami, that's for sure.

"How is Y- Kazuo?" Yume's mother asked.

"He's fine too." She gave a breathe of relief. After they gave me hugs and kisses and told me to tell Kazuo hi for them they left.

"Hey Kenji-

* * *

**Calm: This is the longest chapter we've ever written.**

**Crazy: WOOHOO! 1,302 WORDS!**

**Calm: Ikuto?**

**Ikuto: *whistling* Mmm?**

**Calm: Why the -sensored- did you give her -sensored- coffee!?**

**Amu: O.o**

**Ikuto: No reason...**

**Calm: SOMEONE TELL THEM THE TOTAL AMOUNT OF WORDS INCLUDING THE CHAT!**

**Amu: There are 1,390 words.**


	7. Wake Up!

"Hey Kenji," Kukai spoke to me, "how come you don't look like Kazuo?" I knew someone would eventually ask that. Me and Yume/Kazuo talked for hours over this problem. We decided on the most logical answer.

"I'm adopted." After all, I don't look like my parents, and I certainly don't look like Yume's. Kukai frowned, Nagihiko looked a bit sympathetic, Ikuto seemed okay-ish... Benjiro looked like he wished Kukai would just keep his mouth shut.

"...Sorry Mori." Kukai said. I grinned, "What'ch sorry for? You didn't do anything wrong!! You just asked a question, it's not like you could have known. You don't honestly think you're the only one who's ever asked that question?" He smiled.

I found for once...I like being Kenji. He could be himself, Amu can't. No matter how hard I try I end up as 'Cool &Spicy'. Kenjiis happy and himself. The others got up and left, except for Ikuto.

"I know your hiding something." He looked at me.

"What!?"

"Your hiding something, I can feel it. I'm not very open, but, if you ever need help just come to me. Okay?" He said, it suprised me.

"R- realy?" I wasn't sure about this, was he joking? Maybe the hospital was getting to him... Yeah that's it. No, no, it's not!!!

"Mhm, it must be rough on you with Kazuo in a state like this. You just moved here too, that and your in an advanced math class you don't even know how you got into." He replied. I smiled, Ikuto may not act like it all the time, but he does have a soft heart.

"Have you ever felt weak?" I asked. I had meant to ask him sooner, but, I never got the chance.

"Weak?" He repeated, I probably would have too. It's not an everyday question. None-the-less he continued, "You mean, like all you can do is stand by and watch?" He asked.

"Mhm."

"Yeah, when I was younger my mom fell deathly ill, and I had a sister too. **(A/N In this story Aruto never left) **My dad stayed with my mom alot, and I had to take care of Utau. But, I always kind of felt helpless. Like there realy was nothing I could do." I stared at him in shock, that must have been so hard.

"Well, what did you do?" I continued to stare at him.

"Full of questions aren't we? You see, what I did realy helped alot. It made Utau happier, my papa happier, my mama even got a little healthier. I prayed every night, and I smiled every chance I got." I sat there stunned. Not knowing what to do.

I never knew how bad Ikuto had it as a child. It must have been awful, being so far from your mother and father, but knowing you had to smile just for your sister. Never getting to think about yourself, not once.

"You know, that makes me feel better." I stated finally. A few minutes later I got bored, and had the dumbest idea.

"Want to look up stuff on the internet?" I asked Ikuto, he nodded his head as a yes.

I opened a sleek black lap-top before logging on. I dragged the mouse to the internet tab and clicked. Tsukiyomi sat beside me, I finally decided to go to **(A/N This is a real website!!! I learned that from my writing teacher)**

It shows all the people who came to Ellis Island as immagrants coming here to start a new life, we decided to search our last names. As odd as it is, me and Tsukiyomi got the same result of 5,647 names.

Tsukiyomi said his favorite name was Tsukiyomi Yoru. My favorite name happened to be my mothers name, Mori Midori. We ended up searching stupid names like Patmybutt and Hugandkiss. Wich, wierdly enough, had over 8,000 views each.

I got to know Ikuto really well, I figured out he used to work for a company called Easter. I also found out he plays the violin with his father.

Kazuo/Yume turned in her sleep as the others walked in, including Utau, Rima, and Yaya, that and some unknown kid. **(A/N In one chapter we put they and Tadase went to her old school, well, prentend they didn't!!!) **Yume turned again and mumbled something along the lines of 'Nagihiko's burned the house down! Not me!' Wich resulted in Nagihiko sweatdropping.

"KENJI-KII! MEET MY FRIEND TADASE!" Yaya shouted and clung to me. With what oxygen I had left, as Yaya had still not let go, I responded, "Nice t-to meet..y -you." I whispered the last bit, while my face turned blue.

Kukai attempteted to pry her off me. Key word: _Attempted_. It took everyones help, including the doctors/nurses, to get her off me... That and some candy bribery.

When she _finally _let go of me she danced around the room chanting "CANDY! Candy! _Candy! _Candy! **Candy! **_**Candy!**_ Everybody loves CANDY!" In a bunch of different languages. Yume kept shifting in her sleep saying, 'Nagi-hi-ko's fault'. Ikuto was sleeping, Kukai started asking Yaya for some candy, Nagihiko and Rima glared at each other, Utau was texting, and I, I was pleading for Kazuo to wake up sometime soon.

"Wake uppppppppppp! Wake the heck up! I beg of you Kazuo!!!" I whined, the hospital was begining to annoy me.

Kukai joined me, "Waaaaaaaaaaaake upppppppppp! We wanna go hooooooooooome!"

Now Yaya came in, "Waaaaaaaaaaaake uuuuuuuuppppppppppp! Weeeeeee wannnnnna gooooooooooo hooooooooooome!"

Yume sat up and glared, "WOULD YOU SHUT UP I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!" Then she layed back down. Me, Kukai, and Yaya exchanged glances and tackeled her. "GET UP WE WANNA GO HOME!" Ikuto looked up from his nap, "I agree with the brat Kazuo, shut up I'm trying to sleep."


	8. Love Letter!

When we _finally_ got home, we all went to bed. Boring, right? No, not at all actually.

**Flashback**

_"We're back!" Me and Yume shouted into the pitch black room. Benjire chuckled nervously as flames errupted behing Ikuto._

_"Oi, hey Kenji. You said you wanted tell me someting but couldn't without permission from those girls and Kazuo, so what is it?" Ikuto asked._

_I looked at Yume, she sighed, "Oh just get it over with."_

_I counted, "1,2,3 go!" We pulled off our hats and our hair fell out every wich direction. Benjiro held a hand to his chin, "So, you have long hair?"_

_Ikuto elbowed him in the gut, "They're girls baka!"_

**Flashback Over**

So here we are, sitting in front of them. They even had to invite over Kukai and Nagihiko.

"So your girls?" Kukai asked

"Yes." Yume answered.

"Your the female species?" Benjiro questioned.

"Species? Yes. I think...wait! What is species?" Yume answered.

"Soooo, what are we going to do now?" Ikuto glared.

"Uh... We haven't got that far yet." I answered.

"WE COULD ALL LAUGH AT KUKAI'S FAILED ATTEMPS TO WRITE A LOVE LETTER TO ONE OF OUR TEACHERS!" Yume pumped her fist in the air. After a yeah from everyone but Kukai we agreed to begin.

"Okay, I can do this." Kukai stated.

_Dear Yamamoto-sensai,_

_Hello, it's your __favorite_

"Wait, you are not her favorite."

"SO!"

_Dear Yamamoto-sensai,_

_Hello, it's your __favorite__ student, Souma Kukai. I am here today to explain why I love you oh so much. It's quite simple actually, it's your looks, talents, and sense of sports. Please do read on! I love you!  
_

_Now I will tell you about you __ugl __ wonderful hair is like __seaweed, stiff and hideous.__ the ocean,your curls flow up and down. Your eyes are like __big stop signs screaming 'you don't want to look at me'__ the golden sun, so bright you can't look, but so beautiful you have to look. Your smile is like __a lemon, sour and evil__ pearls, shiny and perfect._

"Wow, that's so pathetic and romantic."

"SHUT UP!"

_Dear Yamamoto-sensai,_

_Hello, it's your __favorite__ student, Souma Kukai. I am here today to explain why I love you oh so much. It's quite simple actually, it's your looks, talents, and sense of sports. Please do read on! I love you!  
_

_Now I will tell you about you __ugl __ wonderful hair is like __seaweed, stiff and hideous.__ the ocean,your curls flow up and down. Your eyes are like __big stop signs screaming 'you don't want to look at me'__ the golden sun, so bright you can't look, but so beautiful you have to look. Your smile is like __a lemon, sour and evil__ pearls, shiny and perfect._

_You have so many talents I don't know where to begin. The way you send those mouth dropping glares is almost magical. It sends shivers up my well built, toned, masculine, hot,_

"Stop flirting with yourself."

"Fine."

_Dear Yamamoto-sensai,_

_Hello, it's your __favorite__ student, Souma Kukai. I am here today to explain why I love you oh so much. It's quite simple actually, it's your looks, talents, and sense of sports. Please do read on! I love you!  
_

_Now I will tell you about you __ugl __ wonderful hair is like __seaweed, stiff and hideous.__ the ocean,your curls flow up and down. Your eyes are like __big stop signs screaming 'you don't want to look at me'__ the golden sun, so bright you can't look, but so beautiful you have to look. Your smile is like __a lemon, sour and evil__ pearls, shiny and perfect._

"Wow, that's so pathetic and romantic."

"SHUT UP!"

_Dear Yamamoto-sensai,_

_Hello, it's your __favorite__ student, Souma Kukai. I am here today to explain why I love you oh so much. It's quite simple actually, it's your looks, talents, and sense of sports. Please do read on! I love you!  
_

_Now I will tell you about you __ugl __ wonderful hair is like __seaweed, stiff and hideous.__ the ocean,your curls flow up and down. Your eyes are like __big stop signs screaming 'you don't want to look at me'__ the golden sun, so bright you can't look, but so beautiful you have to look. Your smile is like __a lemon, sour and evil__ pearls, shiny and perfect. Read on._

_You have so many talents I don't know where to begin. The way you send those __evil__ mouth dropping glares is almost __scary__ magical. It sends shivers up my well built, toned, masculine, hot,spine. I just __hate__ adore how you make us look like __idiots__ mathmatically challenged when you help,it makes me __barf__ smile. Your __ear piercing shriek__ mouth watering shouts send all of us men to __Heck__ Heaven. Read on._

_Your __dumb__ genius sense of smarts makes me __die of humor __jump with glea!_

"Jump with glea?"

"Yes..."

_Dear Yamamoto-sensai,_

_Hello, it's your __favorite__ student, Souma Kukai. I am here today to explain why I love you oh so much. It's quite simple actually, it's your looks, talents, and sense of sports. Please do read on! I love you!  
_

_Now I will tell you about you __ugl __ wonderful hair is like __seaweed, stiff and hideous.__ the ocean,your curls flow up and down. Your eyes are like __big stop signs screaming 'you don't want to look at me'__ the golden sun, so bright you can't look, but so beautiful you have to look. Your smile is like __a lemon, sour and evil__ pearls, shiny and perfect._

"Wow, that's so pathetic and romantic."

"SHUT UP!"

_Dear Yamamoto-sensai,_

_Hello, it's your __favorite__ student, Souma Kukai. I am here today to explain why I love you oh so much. It's quite simple actually, it's your looks, talents, and sense of sports. Please do read on! I love you!  
_

_Now I will tell you about you __ugl __ wonderful hair is like __seaweed, stiff and hideous.__ the ocean,your curls flow up and down. Your eyes are like __big stop signs screaming 'you don't want to look at me'__ the golden sun, so bright you can't look, but so beautiful you have to look. Your smile is like __a lemon, sour and evil__ pearls, shiny and perfect. Read on._

_You have so many talents I don't know where to begin. The way you send those __evil__ mouth dropping glares is almost __scary__ magical. It sends shivers up my well built, toned, masculine, hot,spine. I just __hate__ adore how you make us look like __idiots__ mathmatically challenged when you help,it makes me __barf__ smile. Your __ear piercing shriek__ mouth watering shouts send all of us men to __Heck__ Heaven. Read on._

_Your __dumb__ genius sense of smarts makes me __die of humor __jump with glea! I mean, take basketball for example, whenever someone throws a paperwad to the trashcan you always fuss at them for missing! And when we play soccer outside, whenever we __puposely__ accidentallly shoot the ball through you window, you tell us to aim at the goal. The way you love competition, saying that whoever finishes there paper first gets free ramen for a week. Please, read on._

_In summary, I love you._

_ Sincerely, Souma Kukai_

"Wow. That was, interesting?"


	9. I Wonder What He's Like?

"Okay, I wrote the love letter. Now what?" Kukai asked passing the letter to Ikuto.

"You compared her hair to, seaweed then changed it to the ocean?" Ikuto raised and eyebrow before punching Kukai in the arm.

"How romantic!" Me and Nagi choroused.

"Shut up!" Kukai hissed tackling Nagihiko in a choke hold. Yume was off to the side annoying Ikuto by poking him.

"Why are you poking me!?"

"Because!"

"Quit it!"

"No."

"COME ON QUIT IT ALREADY!"

"Nooooooooooooo!"

"QUIT THAT IT'S ANNOYING!"

"Soooooooooooooo!"

Nagi piped up, "I have an idea! You guys should join a club." Me and Yume looked at him, I mean, us? Join a club? We haven't been in a club since, that one time in pre-k. It ended badly, poor Jin had hot pink pain all over his white shirt.

Yume peered up at the sky, "Poor Jin." Benjiro shrunk down, "YOU KILLED A MAN!?"

"Oh, no. We ruined his white shirt." She shrugged, Kukai had a neutral face. Nagihiko was petting Benjiro on the back. And Ikuto was hugging me from behind. "Amu-koi wants to join a club." He mumbled.

I blushed ten shades of red, "K-koi?" Yume glared at him, she let go of Kukai -who was in her death choke hold- and punched Ikuto square in the jaw.

"No _Amu-koi_ for you!" She yelled, Kukai burst in to laughter. "N-no! A-a-amu-koi for y-you!" He choked out.

"Can we please just look at what clubs they have? We can check them out tomorrow." Nagihiko passed me the scroll of wisdom -as Kukai called it- and we all huddled around it.

1. Art Club

2. Coed Dance Team

3. Digital Media/Computer Club

4. Drama Club and Stage Crew

5. IT Club (Information Technology)

6. Yearbook Club

7. Gifted & Talented

8. Soccer Team

9. Basketball Team

10. Football Team

Yume peered up at me, "Geeze, this is boring! None of them are very interseting at all! Can't they find bettet ones?" Ikuto gazed at us, "There _is_ the host club." He stated.

"Yeah." Nagihiko backed him up.

"So, wanna play twenty questions?" Kukai questioned, Yume had little swirls in her eyes.

"That was random." She sang.

"Okay we're questioning Kenji!" Kukai cheered.

Kukai's Questions:

Q- What are your real names?

A- Hinamori Amu and Misuki Yume

Q- Are you realy adopted?

A- No

Q- Why the heck are you here?

A- Because of the bet Yume made

Q- So, you listened to me say how hot you are!?

A-Yes, it was creepy.

Q- So... you do sing?

A- Mhm.

Ikuto's Questions

Q- Why didn't you tell us you were girls to begin with?

A- It would have been akward.

Q- Why does Kazuo/Yume hate me?

A- Because you like me.

Q- Do you love me?

A- What kind of question is that?

"This is boooooring!" I shouted, "How long 'till morning?"

Nagihiko flipped open his phone, "It's 11:00. Hmm, I have one unread message from Kairi."

"Who?" Yume snatched the phone out of his grasp, "I will arrive tomorrow at 9 o' clock. I hope to see you. Fairwell."

"How long ago did he send it?"

"Thirty minutes ago. I'm going to reply for you. 'Hey Kairi! Can't wait to see you tomorrow, you should meet our amazing, gifted, talented, perfect, genius, friends named Kenji and Kazuo. I'm sure they'd love you!' Send!"

Kukai and Ikuto snickered, "I didn't know you guys were so great." Ikuto replied. When Kukai and Nagihiko left, Benjiro went to bed. So now, it's only me, Yume, and Ikuto.

"I'm going to bed." Ikuto yawned, he hovered over me and kissed me on the lips. Yume had flames coming out of her eyes, "YOU ARE SO DEAD STUKIYOMI IKUTO!"

**NEXT DAY (STILL AMU'S POV)**

What I've done so far: Woke up, went to first, second, and third period, had lunch, done fourth and fifth period.

Now, I'm currently in sixth period. Writing class.

_Winter._

_Snow white flakes,_

_Gracefully drift down_

_To the once green ground._

_Summer._

_Sun rays peer through,_

_The paper white clouds,_

_Shining on all people._

_Fall._

_Red, brown, and yellow leaves,_

_Fall swiftly to the hard ground,_

_Crunching under our feet._

_Spring._

_Children laugh and play,_

_Singing goofy songs and running 'round,_

_Having fun and being young._

My teachers used to tell me some of my mothers writing gifts had rubbed off on me, I'd reply, "I don't want to _just_ write, I wanna take pictures so I can draw them, I wanna be a coach for many sports, I wanna be a famous chef with my own resturaunt, and be an actoress/singer!" Then they'd laugh, and say, "Big dreams for such a small girl!"

Okay what the heck can I write know? Hmm, something I like. GOT IT!

_Hiding behind a dumb facade,_

_Never being me,_

_Waiting for a small chance to escape,_

_And to follow my heart,_

_To where ever it may lead me,_

_I hope it goes somewhere far,_

_Bringing me happiness,_

_Fun, joy, and ofcourse,_

_Laughs for everyone._

Ah, that's how I feel when I'm me not Kenji. Kenji _somehow_ manages to express himself, EVEN THOUGH HE'S NOT REAL! How come I can't do that as _me_?

But that's okay, know I have the boys, and I've always got Yume. I wonder who this Kairi person is? Kukai and Ikuto seemed very fond of him. Maybe he's kinda like them? Nah. Nobody can be hyper, lazy, dumb, idiotic, perverted, jumpy, goofy, silly and all that stuff. Can they? No way, not possible!

I wonder how he'll realy act? Maybe he's dumb.

_'He he he... Your dumb... I'm dumb! EVERYBODIES DUMB!'_

Nah. Maybe he's artistic.

_'Blue and pink make purple. Purple and pink look good together, just as red and blue!'_

Maybe he's polite?

_'Oh! Mori-Kun! I'm extremely sorry I bumped into you. Gomenasai, forgive me please?'_

Doesn't seem like they'd hang with someone like that.

_BRING!_

"I CAN LEAVE!" I heard someone scream down the I **_finally _**got through the huge mass of people, I ran to Nagihiko's class and waited for him by the door. "OKAY CLASS! REMEMBER PAGES THIRTY-SIX AND SEVEN IN YOUR MATH PRACTICE BOOKS!" I listened to the teacher say inside the classroom. "YOU ARE DISMISSED!"

* * *

**Crazy: WE HAVE GREAT NEWS!**

**Kukai: WHAT!?**

**Crazy: We MaDe It To A rEaLy BiG NuMbEr! 1,435!!!**

**Calm: We also wanted to say, I will be writing my own story!!! But, I know like a little secret about it but to make it a complete plot I need a story idea!**

**Crazy: So when you comment leave a story idea! If Calm picks yours then you get credit on her story! We'll even tell you the little secret!**

**Kukai: -_-' You made a story without a complete plot?**

**Calm: Yeah... OH YEAH! Umm... When I make the story with one of your plots I'll have little confrences about the plot with you...**

**Kukai: Okay! In the end, with chat included we reached a total number of 1,598 words in this chapter!**


End file.
